L'Héritier de Nurmengard
by Qismat Lothi Louveaune
Summary: Suite de l'Enfant Maudit. Un nouvel arrivant fait son entrée dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Cette année particulière à Poudlard sera chargée d'aventure pour nos Albus et Scorpius. Aventures qui feront réaliser à nos deux héros à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant-propos :**

Il y a un certain nombre de différences entre les films Harry Potter et les livres originaux. Je prendrai toujours la version original (donc des livres) comme étant la "vérité". Je cite ici certaines des différences qu'il faut savoir pour bien suivre ce récit :

La baguette de sureau. Dans le film celle-ci est détruite par Harry Potter dans l'une des dernières scènes, en "vérité" ce dernier l'a replacé dans la tombe de son ancien possesseur, Albus Dumbledore.

Le Professeur Binns. Dans les livres il existe un professeur fantôme mort d'ennui dans sa propre classe, et qui continue de donner cours à ses élèves. Il est absent des films.

Peeves. Il existe dans les livres, un fantôme à l'esprit frappeur qui ne peut être maîtrisé que par le Baron Sanglant.

Le Magyar à Pointes. Dans le livre, durant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter et le dragon restent dans l'arène.

La Branchilfore. Lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter s'en sert sur les conseils de Dobby et non de Neville Londubat.

BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang. Dans le quatrième film, on pourrait penser que BeauxBâtons est réservé aux filles, et Durmstrang aux garçons. En réalité les deux écoles sont mixtes.

Mort de Voldemort. Dans le film celui-ci meurt de façon surnaturelle. Dans le livre, il meurt normalement comme n'importe quel autre sorcier.

Ce récit est une suite de _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit_ de J. , John Tiffany et Jack Thorne.

Le monde, ainsi que la très grande majorité de personnages appartiennent à J.

 **L'HERITIER DE NURMENGARD**

 _La première scène de ce récit se déroule en Août 2021, un peu avant la rentrée des cours. A Poudlard ce sera le début de la 5ème année pour Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Granger-Weasley. C'est aussi la 7ème et dernière année de James-Sirius Potter._

 _Ce sera aussi bientôt la rentrée à BeauxBâtons où Qismat Lothi Louveaune et Louis Delacour-Weasley (fils de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour) entreront en dernière année._

Arthur et Molly étaient surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, mais le grand-père Weasley en était particulièrement heureux, pour lui s'était un peu comme si famille et travaille étaient unis. Tous leurs petits-enfants plus un autre n'étant autre que le fils de Draco Malfoy Scorpius de ce même nom, avaient écouté l'idée plutôt immature de Harry Potter. En effet en voyant Arthur Weasley sortir un paquet de ballons de baudruche de sa fameuse armoire à objets moldus, pour justement en demander l'utilité de ceux-ci à Harry, ce dernier, après lui avoir répondu, eut l'idée d'ajouter de la magie aux pratiques moldues.

Il y avait donc George et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Harry Potter et les enfants. Enfants qui étaient d'ailleurs plus des adolescents que des enfants maintenant. Hugo Granger-Weasley et sa cousine Lily Potter avaient eu 13 ans cette année. Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Granger Weasley allaient tous les trois vers leur 16ème année. James Potter, l'aîné des Potter avait fêté ses 18 ans un mois auparavant, profitant de la disponibilité d'un grand nombre de membres de la famille dût aux vacances, il y avait eu un grand rassemblement familial autour de cet anniversaire. On y avait aperçu certaines personnes que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps comme Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, ils étaient venus avec leurs enfants, Victoire qui avait eu 21 ans en mai, Dominique allait avoir 20 ans en septembre et enfin, Louis qui avait quelques mois de moins que James, aurait 18 ans en novembre. Il y avait eu un de ces immenses dîners où il était strictement impossible de communiquer avec quelqu'un se situant de l'autre côté de la table. Fleur et Bill expliquèrent pourquoi Louis et sa sœur Dominique avant lui, étaient scolarisé à BeauxBâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard. La famille ayant décidé de vivre dans le climat plus doux de la méditerranée avait pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour eux de venir durant les vacances, aussi Fleur affirma avoir le mal du pays lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps en dehors de l'hexagone.

La fameuse idée d'Harry Potter ne prît pas bien longtemps avant d'être appliquée. Lui, Ron et Hermione s'étaient chargés de remplir les ballons de baudruches à l'aide de la magie avec de l'eau, et, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de préparer une centaine de ballons, ils les amenèrent dehors pour pouvoir enfin commencer. Ils avaient fait deux équipes et avaient correctement équilibré les majeurs et les mineurs dans celles-ci. Effectivement les mineurs n'avaient pas le droit de pratiquer de la magie en dehors de leurs écoles. Les adultes seulement auraient ce privilège. Draco Malfoy accepta de se prêter au jeu, il souriait et profitait de ce moment de partage avec son fils et ses anciens ennemis ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, les deux chefs d'équipe avaient levé leurs baguettes, celles-ci faisant léviter deux projectiles qu'Hermione qualifia de "Bombes à eau". Les deux anciens ennemis firent un pas en avant, les deux "Bombes à eau" prêtent à être lancé.

-"Alors, on a peur Potter", dit Draco avec un ton faussement provocateur.

-"Tu aimerais bien", lui répondit lentement Harry avec un sérieux exagéré. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre, comme pour se dire qu'ils avaient compris à quel moment de leur scolarité ils faisaient tous les deux référence. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, ils avaient déjà entendu ces deux-là échanger précisément ces mots, mais ils ne purent se souvenir ni quand, ni où cela c'était produit la première fois.

La bataille prit fin vers 20h, les premiers courants d'air froid commençaient à se faire ressentir et tout le monde jugea bon de retourner à l'intérieur du Terrier. La fin du mois d'août obligeant, les familles retournèrent chez elles afin de préparer la rentrée. Un à un les sorciers passèrent dans la cheminée afin de rejoindre leur domicile respectif.

Scorpius n'aimait pas être séparé de son ami Albus, il savait que ce n'était que pour quelques jours mais ça le mettait d'humeur morose. Il venait de finir de préparer ses affaires, il demanda à un elfe de maison d'aller mettre ses valises devant la porte d'entrer. Comme chaque année depuis quatre ans, la seule chose qui enthousiasmait Scorpius dans son départ pour Poudlard était le fait de pouvoir passer autant de temps qu'il le voulait avec son meilleur ami Albus. Il appréciait Rose mais celle-ci était toujours très formelle avec lui comme si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le connaître. Malgré ça Scorpius avait été heureux de constater que sa relation avec son père s'était grandement améliorée, il pensait souvent à sa mère mais il avait fini par accepter sa mort et avait fait son deuil.

-"Vous êtes tous sûr de n'avoir rien oublié", dit Ginny Potter

-"Oui maman", répondirent tous ses enfants en même temps

On était le 31 août, veille de la rentrée scolaire. Ginny ayant hérité des tendances "maman-poule" de sa propre mère alla elle-même à l'entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil aux valises, pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait. Harry Potter profita de cet instant pour se glisser dans le salon où étaient installés ses trois enfants et commença :

-"Les enfants, venaient, écoutaient c'est important...", hésita-t-il. Les trois étudiants se regardèrent, comme pour voir si l'un des trois savaient de quoi aller parler. Enfin leur père continua :

"Bon voilà, je ne suis pas censé vous le dire mais cette année va être un peu différente des autres, il va y avoir un événement important", réussi-t-il à finir.

-"Et de quel événement s'agit-il ?", demanda Lily avec espoir.

-"Je ne vous le dirai pas, ce serait vous gâcher la surprise", leur dit-il. Il se leva et ajouta :"Mais je peux vous dire que vous risquez de revoir votre cousin français bien plus tôt que vous le ne pensez", ajouta-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les trois frères et sœur se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprennent, ils allaient devoir faire preuve de patience.

Le lendemain, ils auront tous à faire avec une journée forte en émotion et en découverte.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, un chaoitre un peu long ^^

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Le 2 septembre 2021, vers 11 heures, au Port de Plaisance à Draveil, se trouvait un vieux bateau qui fumait à gros tourbillons devant le quai. Un jeune homme arriva, calme et sûr de lui. Il marchait les épaules droites, la tête haute, regardant droit devant lui avec détermination, mais paraissait pourtant aimable et sympathique. Il portait avec sa main droite une grosse valise en bois qui devait contenir assez d'effets personnels pour une année entière, des familles de moldues gênaient sa montée à bord ; les enfants ne répondaient à personne ; il se heurta à eux plusieurs fois ; les passagers montaient en se poussant par-ci par-là comme si le bateau allait partir sans eux pour gagner trente secondes sur l'itinéraire. Le tapage s'absorbait dans le bruissement du haut-parleur du capitaine qui annonçait un départ imminent. Le jeune homme regarda le quai, amena ses doigts à la bouche et siffla deux fois. Tout le monde se retourna et le regarda de travers, il avait osé interrompre les bousculades des derniers arrivants. Le jeune homme sourit, il savait que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tournés vers lui et qu'ils ne regardaient plus le quai, ils seraient victimes d'un grand sursaut en voyant ce qui allait en arriver.

Il se tenait juste devant l'embarcation prêt à monter à bord, il était intimidant, effrayant pour quiconque ne l'avait pas vu auparavant. Cette intimidation était due, dans un premier temps à son physique, car il devait peser dans les 65 kg, autant que son maître, et dans un second temps à ses yeux orangés qui contrastaient à merveille avec son pelage blanc. Raveneau était issu d'une mère de la race des "Chiens Royal de France", et d'un père Tamaskan. Il avait donc l'envergure de sa mère mais les traits de son père. Il ressemblait à un immense loup-blanc. Les passagers s'écartèrent de quelques mètres pour le laisser rejoindre son maître.  
Enfin l'embarcation partit ; et le chemin des halages, peuplé de magasins, de chantiers et d'autres submersibles semblables, filèrent comme deux larges rubans que l'on déroule.  
Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux doré foncé, portait une veste de velours bordeaux parfaitement adaptée à sa morphologie et tenait un album à dessins sous son bras. Il restait le dos appuyé auprès des barrières de l'avant du bâtiment, immobile. Ils partirent à bord du Bateau-Mouche, vieux d'une cent-cinquantaine d'année selon le capitaine. À travers le faible brouillard, il contemplait le paysage, des édifices, des châteaux dont il ne savait pas les noms. Il vu à sa gauche une université, un peu plus tard à sa droite, il pressenti la mort... Puis il embrassa dès le premier coup d'œil, il devinait plus loin ces quais qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il vit d'abord l'île Saint-Louis, la Cité, Notre-Dame ; et bientôt, La Ville Lumière lui ouvrit ses bras, il poussa un grand soupir.

Qismat aimait beaucoup Paris c'était la seule grande ville qu'il connaissait, de plus il l'avait connu sans aucuns de ses parents, ce qui donnait à la ville une sorte de pureté très agréable. Il descendit du bateau quand celui-ci eut dépassé le Pont des Arts. Raveneau et lui mirent pied sur le Quai Malaquais, ils remontèrent sur le Quai Voltaire et continuèrent dans le sens de la Seine. Ils passèrent devant la Caisse des Dépôts puis, une fois le Musée d'Orsay atteint, ils redescendirent sur les Quais de la Seine, passèrent sous le Pont de la Concorde. Ils sortirent des quais quand ils arrivèrent au Pont des Invalides. Qismat s'apprêtait à faire une balade qu'il avait déjà fait pas mal de fois quand il avait du temps à tuer dans la capitale française. Il allait suivre le Boulevard des Invalides jusqu'à l'église Saint-François-Xavier où il tournera à gauche vers la Rue de Babylone, puis, il ira au sud, se dirigeant vers la Tour Montparnasse ; après quoi il continuera vers le sud et verra des universitaires en train de se détendre dans le parc Montsouris. Il ira ensuite un peu au nord, se dirigeant vers la Place d'Italie puis la Gare d'Austerlitz avant de traverser la Seine pour rejoindre sa destination finale, la Gare de Lyon.

Qismat regarda l'heure sur la Tour de l'Horloge avant de pénétrer dans la gare, il était 19h30, il avait un peu d'avance car le train ne partait qu'à 20h45. Il entra dans la gare et se dirigea vers le métro. Il chercha les grandes lignes, se souvenant que le passage magique était à proximité. Il trouva un banc et il s'assit, il lui restait une demi-heure, il décida de les utiliser en se plongeant dans son passé. Il se souvint de cette année où il avait dû se rendre dans le centre de Paris, dans le quartier du Marais pour trouver un magasin de sorcellerie qui était dissimulé derrière une boutique de costumes, farces et attrapes. Il plongea encore plus loin dans sa mémoire et repensa à son second départ pour BeauxBâtons, sa mère, ayant vu qu'il était de nature solitaire et qu'il avait du mal à se faire des amis, lui avait offert un petit chiot qui avait alors moins d'un an. Raveneau lui lécha la main, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Raveneau était très impressionnant, c'était un animal loyal et très protecteur.

Il revint à la réalité, cette année allait changer sa vie. Son paternel était un homme dur, cruel parfois, mais juste. Il avait grandi dans les appartements d'une prison d'Europe du nord ; durant son enfance il n'avait vu que cruauté et violence.

Lors du divorce de ses parents Qismat avait 7 ans, sachant que sa mère l'enverra faire ses études à BeauxBâtons, il avait utilisé ce prétexte pour prendre le nom de famille de sa mère, un nom très français. Celui de son père étant difficile à porter et étant généralement source de peur quand les gens l'apprenaient, il avait préféré ne pas l'utiliser du tout. Cela avait mis son père dans une grande déception. Il avait réussi à le calmer en lui montrant que le pseudonyme qu'il utilisait pour signer ses dessins était une anagramme de son nom de famille. Qismat ne parlait de personne à sa famille et de son père, il ne voyait là qu'une potentielle source d'ennuis. De toute façon Qismat ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personnes, pour la très grande majorité il les trouvait inintéressants, puéril et immature et ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec eux. Sauf un garçon de qui il s'était approché.

Depuis maintenant une année il s'était rapproché de Louis Delacour-Weasley et il était plutôt heureux de cette relation, Louis était une bonne personne avec un grand potentiel. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à lui. Qismat avait peur que ce dernier finisse par préférer fréquenter d'autres étudiants. Il avait appris à apprécier Louis, son air rêveur, sa passion pour le Quidditch, le grand sport magique. Louis était un adolescent charmant, il paraissait un peu plus jeune que son âge malgré sa grande taille, ses cheveux blond vénitien et ses yeux bleu hérité de sa mère ainsi que son sang de Vélane, faisaient se retourner toutes les filles de son école. Il aurait pu être très populaire. Il avait été difficile pour Qismat de devenir proche de lui, il avait commencé par lui proposer son aide en _Médico-magie_ , en _Maléfices et Enchantements improncés_ , ainsi qu'en _Métamorphose_ , _Sortilèges et Transmutation_ ; toutes les matières dans lesquelles Qismat excellait. Celui-ci avait prétendu vouloir en échange que Louis l'aide en _Littérature_ et _Arithmancie_ , matières mortellement ennuyeuses selon lui. Louis avait accepté, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à s'entre-aider et finirent par devenir amis. Le Vélane l'aidait aussi parfois en _Divination,_ en Étude _des Moldus_ et à ne pas s'endormir durant les cours. Bien que Qismat n'aimait pas le cour de Magie Ancestrale, il faisait un effort pour faire bonne impression à Jacqueline d'Harcourt, la référente de son Ensemble. Il y avait trois Ensembles à BeauxBâtons. Qismat ne la trouvait pas adapté à diriger cet Ensemble, il aurait préféré de loin Lancelot Omeral, qui était pour lui le meilleur enseignant de BeauxBâtons.

Ses premières années à BeauxBâtons avaient été compliqué, ses camarades le mettaient à l'écart, lui volaient ses affaires, il était le souffre-douleur de son Ensemble et des autres. Ils avaient même essayé de l'agresser physiquement mais Raveneau en avait envoyé cinq à l'infirmerie, ce qui découragea les autres de venir l'embêter. Son père apprit cette histoire et la colère l'envahie, non pas envers les agresseurs de son fils mais envers Qismat, qui n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul. Après s'être entraîne avec son père durant les grandes vacances de sa troisième à quatrième année, son père l'entraîna encore plus rudement les vacances suivantes. Au début de sa quatrième rentrée, des jeunes sorciers de sa classe, connus pour leur grand mépris des règles, vinrent l'embêter, il sortit discrètement sa baguette et se prépara à faire ce à quoi il s'était entraîné tout l'été. Les quatre jeunes dissidents s'étaient placés derrière lui, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un sortilège, ils avaient tous les quatre sorti leurs baguettes. Qismat fit volte-face, et suite à un sortilège de désarmement imprononcé exécuté à la perfection, les quatre baguettes magiques tapèrent contre le sol. La scène se déroulait devant la fontaine Flamel, toute l'école avait assisté à la scène. Qismat réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas laisser les quatre Augures partir comme si rien n'était. Il réfléchit longuement, il connaissait un certain nombre de sortilèges qui avaient pour but de ridiculiser leur ennemi. Il décida alors de ridiculiser chacun des quatre indisciplinés avec un sortilège différent. Il se tourna vers le premier et murmura :"Mucus Ad Nauseam", et le nez de l'enfant visé se mit à couler abondamment. Il regarda le deuxième et après quelques secondes il dit :"Tarentallegra", et les jambes du second année se mirent à s'agiter de manière incontrôlable lorsqu'il fut au sol. Ces quatre sorciers n'étaient pas la source de ces souffrances de ses premières années mais ils allaient prendre pour tout ceux qui l'avaient embêté jadis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le troisième de la petite équipe, celui-ci avala sa salive, sachant que son sort ne serait pas différent des deux premiers. Qismat dit :"Furonculose", et des boutons horribles poussèrent partout sur son visage, le jeune sorcier était d'une laideur écœurante. Il pointa enfin sa baguette sur le dernier et prononça la formule :"Dentesaugmento", et il vit sous ses yeux, pousser de façon démesurée les dents du dernier de ses agresseur, qui ressemblait dès lors à un gros lapin. Depuis cela plus personne n'osait rire de lui ou de le nuire.

Qismat sorti de ses pensées, il était l'heure de rejoindre le quai de son train. Il prit ses bagages et son album à dessins et se dirigea vers le passage magique.

Après avoir rangé ses bagages, Qismat alla dans la première cabine vide qu'il trouva et commença à s'installer. Il y avait deux moyens de rejoindre BeauxBâtons, la première était ce train de nuit dans lequel Qismat se trouvait, sa seconde était en dirigeable à partir d'une ville en Suisse. Le train partit enfin. Qismat se mit à l'aise, le climat était encore clément et doux, il se contenta de ne mettre qu'un short de pyjama, laissant apercevoir sa fine musculature ; il avait le ventre plat et ses abdominaux commençaient enfin à se marquer, de même que ses pectoraux. Il se regarda dans le miroir et pensa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Il fût surpris par le bruit de la porte coulissante qui signifiait que quelqu'un entrait dans la cabine. Raveneau se leva prêt à grogner sur l'intrus, mais il se ravisa et retourna se poser là où il était précédemment. Qismat comprit que Raveneau avait dû reconnaître la personne en question et il n'avait qu'une personne de BeauxBâtons à par lui de qui Raveneau se laissait approcher sans grognements. Il devina donc facilement de qui il s'agissait avant de ne voir son visage.

« Depuis quand tu ne prends plus le dirigeable pour te rendre à l'école » lui demanda Qismat.

\- « J'étais en Angleterre avec ma famille, donc c'était plus facile de venir par le train. Sinon moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mon chère ami », lui répondit le blond vénitien. Louis déposa ses bagages sur le côté de la cabine et referma la porte de celle-ci. Qismat émergea de son coin d'obscurité pour aller trouver son ami. Louis fût étonné de la tenue de son ami, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec si peu d'habits. Qismat ne vit pas du tout la gêne de son ami. Les deux amis se donnèrent deux bisous sur la joue, si quelqu'un était rentrer à ce moment précis, il aurait facilement pu mal interpréter la scène. Qismat se dirigea vers son lit, situé au milieu de la cabine, Raveneau s'était approprié le lit de gauche et Louis alla s'installer à droite. Louis se mit dans la même tenue que son ami, révélant un corps en pleine transformation, sa musculature commençait à se développer, si Qismat ne le connaissait pas il lui aurait donné quinze ans, ses traits de visage plutôt juvéniles ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Les deux amis se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives, mais à part la petite balade sur Paris, Qismat inventa tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'en réalité il avait passé toutes ses vacances à s'entraîner avec son père dans une ancienne prison. Louis parla de son séjour en Espagne puis en Angleterre où il avait retrouvé sa famille, il avait eu parfois quelques difficultés à suivre toutes les conversations en anglais, mais il avait fini par s'adapter. Ses vacances semblaient très reposantes, le contraire des siennes. Qismat lui montra quelques dessins qu'il avait fait durant les vacances. Il y en avait trois, le premier était un dessin de lui en train de faire apparaître son Patronus, un Condor. Le deuxième représentait Raveneau et lui assit sur un rocher au bord du vide. Le troisième son préféré, incarnaient Louis, Raveneau et lui en train de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Louis adora cette dernière, il aimait bien cette manie de Qismat d'embellir ce estimait. Tous les dessins étaient signés en bas à droite du pseudonyme de « Grand Leiwild ». Qismat rangea ses dessins. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans leur lit, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils furent réveillés par le fameux « toc-toc » sur la porte de leur cabine. Louis saisit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet pour ouvrir la porte à distance. Un vieil homme entra, poussant le chariot devant lui, il venait servir le petit déjeuner. Les deux jeunes sorciers eurent droit à un chocolat chaud, un jus d'orange et deux viennoiseries chacun. Le vieil homme avait même pensé à Raveneau et lui tendit un morceau de viande crue. Qismat et Louis mirent leurs uniformes une fois leur petit déjeuner fini. Louis regarda Qismat puis se regarda dans la glace, leurs uniformes bleu-marine leurs allaient à merveille. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, Élisa, une bonne amie de Louis entra. Qismat dut calmer Raveneau à deux reprises pour qu'il n'attaque pas la jeune sorcière, sa réaction étant normal vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune sorcière. Élisa était une jolie fille, elle avait de belles formes, un beau visage et de long cheveux brun. Ils discutèrent un peu de leur année à venir, de leurs emplois du temps, des professeurs qu'ils allaient avoir. Qismat ne connaissait Élisa que de vu, ils allaient aux mêmes cours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, elle semblait gentille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, il était 10 heures du matin. Ils sortirent du train. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château. Qismat se souvint de la première fois qu'il s'était tenu ici, il avait trouvé le château très ressemblant au Château de Versailles. Lui, ses amis et son fidèles compagnons entrèrent. Ils avaient été les premiers à descendre du train, il y avait plus de mille personnes derrière eux. Les première année furent dirigé sur le côté tandis que les autres entraient dans la salle principale. La salle principale avait une table étendue sur sa largeur, c'était celle des professeurs, puis trois tables déployées sur la longueur. Ses trois tables étaient destinées à chaque Ensemble, mais avec le temps, les élèves s'asseyaient là où ils voulaient.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Olympe Maxime, la directrice prit la parole. Elle fit le discoure habituel sur l'importance d'une année scolaire. Qismat écoutait son discoure car il savait qu'elle dirait quelque chose qui allait retenir l'attention de toute l'école. Mais elle conclue en disant qu'une grande nouvelle serait révélé après la distribution dans les ensembles des première année par les Trois Statues. Chaque statue symbolisait un Ensemble, la première Statue était l'allégorie de la Justice, avec un bandeau sur les yeux, le glaive dans la main droite et enfin la balance dans sa main gauche. Après le savant, avec des livres dans ses poches, une bougie dans la main gauche et une loupe dans sa main droite à travers laquelle il regardait. Enfin le chevalier, avec sa lance et son bouclier. Les Statues étaient disposées pour former un triangle équilatéral. Les jeunes sorciers se mettaient au milieu et attendait qu'une des trois Statues s'avance sur eux. Le sorcier appartenait à l'Ensemble de la Statue qui c'était avancée en premier.

Une fois tous les premières année distribués dans le leur Ensemble Olympe Maxime se leva, et dit :

\- « Cette année sera spécial, surtout pour les élèves de 7 ème année. Dans 14 jours, 30 d'entre eux partiront à Poudlard. Nous avons mis en place, avec les autres écoles magiques, des échanges afin de perfectionner ou d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, de connaître d'autres enseignements magiques. Pour cette première année, les nôtres rejoindrons l'établissement du professeur McGonagall où ils suivront tous les cours avec les autres élèves ». Il eut plusieurs réactions, certains se mirent à discuter avec leur voisin pour voir qui aller traverser la Manche, certains rirent de joie. Madame Maxime donna plus de détails mais les élèves étaient trop excités pour y prêter attention. La directrice obtenue le silence et comme à son habitude pour le jour d'arrivée à l'école, elle donna jusqu'à l'heure du dîners un temps libre.

Qismat était allé accompagner Raveneau jusqu'à la petite forêt qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château, lui aussi avait le droit à son temps libre. Il se promena le long du jardin de l'école avec Louis. Ils allaient devoir choisir leur compagnon de chambres. Qismat et Louis se mettraient ensemble, naturellement. A part la première année, Qismat s'était toujours retrouvé avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité. Cette année il voulait que ça soit différents, bien que cela soit temporaire car il devait voulait aller à Poudlard. Louis se disait très désireux d'aller de façon temporaire à Poudlard comme l'avait fait sa mère, Qismat bondit sur l'occasion :

\- « Hé Louis je me disais, ça te dirait qu'on se présente pour aller à Poudlard ? ». Il demandait ça comme si c'était la question la plus banale du monde.

« Avec grand plaisir, ce sera parfait pour perfectionner ton anglais », lui répondit amicalement Louis. « Et peut être que ce nouvel milieu te fera raconter tes histoires de familles. Tu sais que ça m'angoisse de pas les connaître alors que toi tu connais toutes les miennes »

« Je ne te promet rien mon ami », dit Qismat.

Louis pouffa, il était un peu lassé des histoires de famille de Qismat, elles semblaient importantes mais il ne voulait pas lui en faire part. Pourtant Louis aurait aimé aider son ami. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux avec insistance.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux, même si c'est glauque, tu n'as pas à affronter ça tout seul louveteau ». C'était un surnom qu'il avait donné à Qismat en raison de son nom de famille et de sa forte amitié avec Raveneau. Qismat était touché par les paroles de son ami, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. De plus il y avait pour lui un risque que Louis le rejette en apprenant certaines choses.

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas en parler... »

Louis regarda son ami avec un regard un peu déçu mais affectueux. Il marqua une pause puis dit que ça pourrait être super de passé leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il pourrait lui présenter sa famille qui étudiait là-bas. Il se lança sur la présentation de la dernière génération des Weasley. Qismat avait retenu que cinq prénoms : « James, Albus, Rose, Lily et Hugo », après les paroles de Louis n'avaient fait que rentrer dans une oreille et ressortir par l'autre. Le Vélane expliqua à son ami qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave l'année dernière dans sa famille mais qu'il lui raconterait l'histoire dans le dortoir.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de dortoir, ceux des dernières années sont doubles et je me demandais si tu voulais le partager avec moi. Même si on ira à Poudlard on y restera quelque temps ». Évidemment Qismat accepta, Louis était son seul ami, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les jours passèrent, la sélections eu enfin lieu, Qismat ne les connaissait pas tous. Parmi ceux qu'il connaissait, Louis, Élisa, Siham, un garçon de dernière année qui était dans son cours de métamorphose, ainsi que ces quatre garçon à qui il avait donné une petite leçon de respect en quatrième année. Ils partirent enfin en direction de la Grande Bretagne.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le sifflet annonciateur du départ retenti sur la voix 93/4. Tous les parents s'éloignèrent légèrement de la bordure du quai. Le Poudlard-Express démarra et commença à s'éloigner de la gare de King's Cross pour aller rejoindre ce château qui avait bien des histoires à raconter.

Comme à leur habitude Scorpius et Albus partageaient la même cabine. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant d'arriver à Poudlard. Albus ne put s'empêcher de répéter à Scorpius ce que son père lui avait dit. Le blond resta la bouche ouverte, débordé par la surprise et l'excitation de découvrir quelle était cette surprise qui allait lui faire revoir le cousin d'Albus.

Le professeur McGonagall avait appris la nouvelle aux élèves de son école. La nouvelle fut la source du brouhaha dans toute la grande salle.

Scorpius et Albus étaient sortis de la grande salle pour aller se promener vers le lac. Le brun dit à son ami qu'il était content de pouvoir rencontrer l'ami de Louis, Qismat, il lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Une fois l'heure du dîner arrivé, ils se rendirent à la grande salle, une fois leur repas fini ils prirent le chemin des cachots.

« Je suis impatient qu'ils arrivent », lâcha Albus à son ami avant de s'endormir. Les jours défilèrent lentement puis enfin on annonça l'arrivée des autres écoles au lendemain.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la cour de l'école, les préfets les avaient prévenus de l'arrivée imminente des écoliers étranger. L'arrivée en calèche volante pour les français de BeauxBâtons, le bateau sous-marin pour Durmstrang et la montgolfière de Ilvermorny. Albus aperçus son cousin de loin mais ne put le saluer. Tout le monde, sous ordre de la directrice de Poudlard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il avait été ajouté deux longues tables mais il fut dit que les nouveaux arrivants pouvaient se mêler aux étudiants de Poudlard s'ils le souhaitaient.

« J'espère que Louis se joindra à nous plutôt qu'aux Gryffondors », lâcha Albus, « et j'ai hâte de rencontrer son ami, Louis m'a dit qu'il avait un énorme chien comme animal de compagnie ».

« Ce serait bien à la seule condition qu'ils parlent anglais, parce que le français et moi ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour... »

Albus répondit que Louis était bilingue mais qu'il ne savait pas pour Qismat.

« Ce garçon Qismat, il a l'aire de beaucoup t'intriguer », lui dit Scorpius le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Albus paru surpris de cette réflexion.

« C'est vrai. Mon cousin avait tout pour être le garçon le plus populaire de son école, il aurait pu sortir avec qui il voulait, être ami avec qui il voulait mais il a préféré être ami avec Qismat, un garçon solitaire. Je me demande pourquoi c'est tout ».

« Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas seulement son ami », ironisa le blond. Albus lui répondit que même si lui disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cette idée lui était déjà passé par la tête.

« Il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille », s'étonna Scorpius.

« Non jamais, et il est en dernière année, et il a surtout un physique plus qu'avantageux. »

« Bon je partage ton intrigue sur ce mystérieux Qismat maintenant », lui dit Scorpius en souriant. Le temps que les nouveaux arrivants s'installent et viennent les rejoindre ils avaient pas mal de temps devant eux. Au bout de deux heures Scorpius s'impatienta et parti à la recherche des étudiants de BeauxBâtons. Il trouva l'emplacement après l'avoir demandé au professeur Londubat. Il vit une foule d'élève devant lui, il fut un peu intimidé. Une fille brune le remarqua, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un fort accent français.

« Oui désolé, je cherche Louis Weasley, il ne serait pas là ? »

« C'est la pagaille ici, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, mais va demander au garçon là-bas, près de arbres, lui saura où il est », lui dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Il suivit la direction montrée par la jeune fille. Il n'était plus dans le château mais dans le parc. Il ne voyait personne. Mais où cette fille l'avait envoyé ? Il vit alors une petite balle passait devant lui, juste un peu plus petit qu'un cognard. Il tourna la tête en direction de la provenance de l'objet. Il vit deux yeux orangés le fixer, une énorme masse blanche qui s'avançait vers lui avec prudence et qui commençait à grogner. « Un loup ? », pensa Scorpius. Alors que l'animal n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, une voix se fit entendre derrière le « Loup ? ».

« Couché Raveneau », l'animal cessa de grogner et devint un adorable mammifère innocent. « Désolé, il n'est pas très sociable avec les inconnus », lui dit le garçon. Le blond était toujours en état de choc, cet animal lui avait fait une peur bleue.

« C'est un loup ou un chien ? », peina à articuler Scorpius.

« Un peu des deux, mais il est plus chien que loup ». Scorpius lâcha enfin son regard du chien et se tourna vers son supposé maître. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux dorés, des yeux verts et une peau plutôt mâte. Il avait un petit accent français mais avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller en Anglais. Il fit enfin le rapprochement entre ce garçon et celui dont lui et Albus avaient parlé quelques temps avant.

« Je suppose que tu es Qismat », dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon fut un peu surpris, il lui tendit sa main, « Tu supposes bien. Comment connais-tu mon prénom ».

Scorpius eu une bonne première impression du garçon mystérieux. « Je le connais par Albus, et Albus le connaît de son cousin Louis. D'ailleurs c'est lui que j'étais venu chercher, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? ».

« Il est parti il y a de ça 10 minutes, vers les cachots, mais si tu es là c'est qu'il n'a pas dû les trouver. Sinon, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom », lui fit remarquer Qismat.

« Oh désolé je m'appelle Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy ». A chaque fois qu'il disait son nom Scorpius avait peur de voir de la peur ou du mépris chez son interlocuteur, ce qui était souvent le cas. Mais Qismat n'en fit rien, il se contenta de lui répondre.

« Très bien, moi c'est Qismat Louveaune », se contenta de répondre le français. Scorpius lui décrocha un sourire. « Dis-moi Scorpius, on m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas faire rentrer Raveneau dans mon dortoir, tu n'as pas une idée de là où il pourrait dormir ? ».

« J'ai bien une idée », répondit Scorpius avec le même sourire que Qismat lui rendit.

Les deux adolescents avaient rendu visite à Hagrid, qui avait volontiers accepté de faire une place à un si bel animal pour le séjour. Ils partirent ensuite tous les trois à la recherche de Louis, commençant par les cachots pour vérifier s'il n'était pas arrivé.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Une fois aux cachots ils virent les deux cousins en train de parler.

« Ah bah enfin Scorpius tu étais passé où ? »

« A la recherche de ton cousin mais j'ai trouvé un autre français à la place », dit-il en désignant Qismat. Louis se leva. « Ah bah on c'est tous retrouvé finalement », lâcha Louis. Des présentations s'imposaient.

Louis commença, « Albus je te présente Qismat Lothi Louveaune mon meilleur ami » et poursuivi « Qismat, voici Albus Severus Potter mon cousin ».

Scorpius salua Louis et réciproquement. Pendant ce temps Albus et Qismat s'examinaient. Les quatre garçons descendirent jusqu'à La Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner quand ils tombèrent sur Rose. Elle était contente de voir son cousin et se présenta auprès de Qismat. Les deux Serpentard et la Gryffondor firent visiter le château au deux français. La fin de journée se déroula plutôt calmement.

Le lendemain matin durant le petit-déjeuner Rose posa une question intéressante :

« Vu que vous allez devoir suivre les cours avec nous, ça veut dire que vous allez être répartie dans les maisons non ? »

« On ne nous l'a pas dit », commença Qismat. « Mais oui je pense, ça facilitera notre intégration au sein de l'école ».

« Et vous avez une idée de où est-ce que vous allez être envoyé ? » demanda la Gryffondor

Louis dit qu'il pensait être envoyé à Gryffondor vu que presque toute sa famille y était, ou Serdaigle pour sa soif de savoir. Qismat, après qu'on lui ait fait part des traits spécifique de chaque maison dit qu'il se voyait plus à Serpentard ou Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à la limite, mais certainement pas à Gryffondor. Scorpius était heureux de voir que Qismat jugeait Serpentard comme toutes les autres maisons, malgré ce qu'on entendait sur celle-ci. Qismat demanda à Louis s'il savait où est-ce que Siham et Élisa pensait aller. Cependant Albus fît part aux des garçons que s'ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient demander au Choixpeau de les envoyer dans une maison et que celui-ci prenait nos choix en compte. Louis était intéressé par cette possibilité mais pas Qismat se contenta de dire qu'il irait dans la maison qui lui correspondait le plus car si tous les monde choisissait sa maison, après tout le Choixpeau n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, Qismat choisi ce moment pour demander :

« Louis m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de…turbulent durant l'année dernière, Louis ne m'en a pas parlé parce que ce sont vos histoires et qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler sans votre accord. Donc est-ce que je pourrais savoir ? »

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Rose vint à la rescousse :

« Et bien…. Ça reste quand même une histoire pour le moins …..délicate, mais tu es un ami de Louis depuis longtemps et si on doit passer une année ensemble mieux vaut que tu sois au courant pour partir sur de bonnes bases. »

Louis se pencha et chuchota à son ami : « C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est un comble ». Rose et les deux garçons n'avaient pas entendu la remarque de Louis. Scorpius, Albus et Rose se lancèrent dans la narration des faits, en version abrégée bien sûr.

Une fois l'histoire fini, Qismat resta muet pendant quelques instants, il fallait un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le dîner continua, les adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien, Rose rapportait les dernières nouvelles de l'école et du monde sorcier. Scorpius eu un drôle de pressentiment avec Qismat, il voyait dans son visage, dans son regard, des similitudes avec son père. Pas une ressemblance physique, mais dans ce qu'il dégageait de lui. Scorpius avait comme l'impression que comportement Qismat était le même que celui de son père. Celui de quelqu'un qui porte un masque. Celui de quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose d'important à son entourage. Scorpius fut coupé dans ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci annonça, comme beaucoup d'élèves s' y attendaient, que les nouveaux arrivants allaient être repartie dans les différentes maisons à la fin du dîner et que leur affaires y seraient directement amenées. La directrice ajouta un point important, cette année, en raison de l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers, elle avait décidé que cette année, la coupe des quatre maisons allait être légèrement modifiée. Mais alors que tout le monde attendait plus de détails, elle dit « Je vous en dirai plus seulement après la répartition de nos nouveaux élèves ».

Deux professeurs ramenèrent le Choixpeau. La directrice de Poudlard se plaça à coté de celui-ci et annonça :

\- « Paul Pavard de BeauxBâtons ». Un élève brun au cheveux bouclés s'avança vers McGonagall, s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fût placé sur sa tête. Après quelques instants de réflexion le Choixpeau annonça haut et fort :

-Gryffondor ! Les élèves de la maison applaudirent et accueillirent le nouvelle arrivant chaleureusement.

Thomas Downey, de Ilvermorny fut appelé.Il fût envoyé à Serdaigle. Katrina Lindberg, de Durmstrang à Poufsouffle. Siham Hasam l'amie de Louis fût envoyé à Serpentard. Les noms continuèrent à défiler. Les maisons étaient à peu près équilibrées. Minerva McGonagall appela : « Qismat Lothi Louveaune ». Qismat avança, droit et sûr de lui, comme à son habitude. Il prit place, sentit le Choixpeau lui être posé sur la tête. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le Choixpeau parlait aux élèves à distribuer via leur pensée. Mais au bout d'une minute, il n'avait toujours rien entendu. Soudain il senti le Choixpeau bouger sur sa tête, comme s'il dansait. Enfin, Qismat entendu quelque chose.

« Hum, et bien, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours... tu es un sorcier difficile à placer mon chère, si ma mémoire est bonne, le dernier sorcier aussi complexe n'était autre que l'oncle de ton meilleur ami, ah non l'actuelle directrice du château m'avait demendé un peu plus de temps que lui »

Qismat pensa : « Et pourquoi suis-je si difficile à placer ? »

Comme s'il s'agissait de a conversation la plus banale du monde, le Choixpeau lui répondit : « Et bien mon chère, tu as la compassion d'un Poufsouffle, la soif de connaissance d'un Serdaigle, l'ambition et la réflexion d'un Serpentard et la bravoure d'un Gryffondor, en faite même l'oncle de ton meilleur ami n'était pas si compliqué. Je vais donc devoir fouiller plus loin dans ton esprit jeune sorcier... ». Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que tout les yeux de la Grande Salle étaient rivé sur Qismat et qu'ils attendaient qu'il soit repartit dans l'une des quatre maisons.

« Ô mais qu'avons-nous là, je vois que monsieur est cachotié avec son ami sur ses... activités estivales, sa famille et ses origines. Tu as de grandes capacités magiques et tu as de l'ambition, mais tu préfères rester dans l'ombres, alors il est sûrement que tu ailles à …...

-SERDAIGLE ! Annonça le Choixpeau. Il était temps, la distribution de Qismat avait durée presque dix minutes, faisant de lui le plus grand chapeauflou de l'histoire de Poudlard, doublant le précedent record de Minerva McGonagall, la directrice et de Filius Flitwick le profeseur de sortilège et actuel directeur de Serdaigles. Ce dernier leva sa coupe pour saluer son nouvel élève. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'élèves à repartir. Les élèves de Serdaigles étaient très euphorique, ils savaient que passer beaucoup de temps sous le Choixpeau était souvent un signe d'importantes capacités magique.

Il devait rester encore cinq personnes à distribuer quand on annonça Louis Weasley. Il se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, les gryffondors souriaient déjà. Une fois le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci commença à lui parler.

« Ô, mais voyez-vous ça, encore et encore du Weasley... Hum... Je vois, tu es l'ami de _monsieur-difficile-à-placer_ , je sensque tu as les capacités pour rejoindre le rang des gryffondors mais tu me sembles très érudit et je ne tiens pas à séparer une belle amitié... il vaut mieux que tu ailles à …..

 **-SERDAIGLE !**

 _Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt. ;)_


End file.
